


The cake agenda

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [202]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Cake, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsanswer, cake and agenda.





	The cake agenda

**Author's Note:**

> When we got Wednesday’s words on sterekdrabbles I immediately wanted to write cake ace!Derek for [acesterek](https://acesterek.tumblr.com/)‘s 100 Things Better Than Sex, so here, have some asexual!Derek and bisexual!Stiles being sweet to his man =D ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/186732667667) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/776512))

“What’s this?” Derek asked when he got home to a cake on the kitchen table.

Stiles beamed as he answered, “If I were asexual, I’d be a space ace I think, but you most definitely are a cake ace, so, to celebrate your asexuality, I bought you a cake.”

Derek cleared his suspiciously thick throat. “Really?”

Stiles’ smile softened. “Really,” he said and took Derek’s hand. “It’s part of the agenda.”

“The agenda?”

“Yes, the bisexual agenda. Spoil our partners and celebrate them whenever we can.”

“You’re making that up,” Derek said.

Stiles grinned again, shrugged. “Maybe,” he said. “Cake?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥


End file.
